


Who She Is

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Clato Ship Week, F/M, I'm not actually sure which one of them this studies. Their relationship, POV Second Person, i guess?, on who? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: Clato Ship Week, day 3 - Character StudyThere isn’t a word you can associate with her that doesn’t have violent connotations
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 7





	Who She Is

There isn’t a word you can associate with her that doesn’t have violent connotations

She’s sharp like the knives that she carries. All angles and hard edges. The ability to split skin and bone and show no remorse. God knows, she’s held a knife to your throat enough times. 

She’s cold like the colourless grey of her eyes. She never shows any negative emotions. She’s a backstabber, literally. She’d turn on you (or turn you on? That too.) in an instant, and you know it. Maybe she doesn’t really have a conscience, but there’s a reason your favourite colour’s grey.

She’s as bitter as the spice that forms her name. Once hurt, never forgets. You wonder if she keeps a list of everyone who’s wronged her. You wonder how many times your name’s on that list. Was kissing her wrong? What about loving her? Is caring a crime? In the Academy, you know it is, but what would she say?

She’s insane, you know that. You’ve known her since she was 8, and that’s always been true. She’s insane, and she’s a good killer. You’ve been in the arena for one week, and you’re both getting a little crazier. You help her gut the boy from 10, and you laugh. 

She’s a victor, or one in the making. You are too. There’s four others left. Four others, and you’ll both be safe. And today’s the day to cut down the field. She’ll kill 12, and as much as you’d love to watch, you need to get 11. You’re almost home. 

She’s dead.  
You’re insane.


End file.
